Le connaître mieux
by LucidOnyx
Summary: Tu n'aurais jamais imaginé que la première fois que vous parviendrez finalement à faire connaissance l'un avec l'autre, ce serait de cette façon là. Parce que de tous les Pevensie, il est celui que tu connais le moins.. Edmund/Jill. Traduction.


Bonjour lecteur ! Ou lectrice..

J'ai publié cette courte histoire (aussi en anglais) il y a quelques mois sans y donner d'explication, mais j'ai récemment apporté quelques rajouts qui me semblaient nécessaire à ce one shot, alors aujourd'hui, je m'explique un peu :) A l'époque, lorsque cette idée m'était venue, je m'étais précipité pour l'écrire tellement je désespérais de voir un jour un Edmund/Jill sur ce site. Bah quoi, imaginez un peu la relation dysfonctionnelle (ou idyllique pour ceux qui préfère) entre ces deux-là.. Après tout, on peut tout imaginer et tenter de rester fidèle à la description des personnages. Et pourtant, Jill est trop peu exploitée dans les fanfictions et c'est bien dommage. Son personnage est intéressant et les possibilités d'histoires sur elle sont nombreuses.

J'espère que cela va changer si le Fauteuil d'Argent sort un jour au cinéma.. alors ne perdons pas espoir :)

Je me suis un peu approprié le personnage tout en tâchant de m'en tenir aux livres, si vous considérez que je suis hors sujet en ce qui la concerne, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et laissez une review ;) Et surtout, dites moi si vous aimez ce couple et que vous souhaitez voir plus de fanfiction sur ce pairing trop rare.

Bonne lecture :) Tous les droits appartiennent à C.S Lewis

* * *

 ** _"I love the way you look at me, I feel the pain you place inside,_**

 ** _I'd like to teach you all the rules, you're not the one for me."_**

 ** _(Control, Puddle of Mudd)_**

Tu n'aurais jamais imaginé que la première fois que vous parviendrez finalement à faire connaissance l'un avec l'autre, ce serait de cette façon là. Tu penses même durant un instant que c'est certainement la manière la plus inappropriée d'apprendre à connaître quelqu'un.

Oh, et puis mince, pourquoi n'arrêtes tu pas de réfléchir pour une fois dans ta vie ?

Alors voilà, ça y est. Vous deux êtes réellement en train de le faire. Et c'est brutal. Pas tendre ou passionné. C'est brutal et électrique, à peu près aussi inconvenant que cette façon que vous avez trouvé de communiquer l'un avec l'autre. Et cela te surprend même un peu. Pas par lui, non. Honnêtement, tu avais déjà deviné par avance à quoi ses gestes ressembleraient dans une situation pareille. Il faut dire que tu l'avais longtemps imaginé. Tu es surprise par toi, et ton propre comportement dénué de honte.. Lequel ne te ressemble absolument pas d'ordinaire.

Et essai d'oublier son âge, pour l'amour du ciel !

Oui.. parce que pour commencer, entre vous deux, il y un écart de dix huit ans. Pour ne citer que ça. Bon sang, il ressemblait à un garçon de dix neuf ans, pourquoi cela semblait si mal de coucher avec lui dans ce cas ?

Tu n'es même pas capable de te rappeler comment tout cela à commencé.

Au moins, tu as désormais l'occasion d'apprendre à le connaître mieux.. Eh bien, dans ce cas.. Ravis de faire ta connaissance ! Parce ce qu'en réalité, de tous les Pevencie, il est le seul avec lequel tu ne parles jamais. Après tout, il ne semble pas rechercher ta compagnie. Du tout. Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez beaucoup de points communs, en même temps. Parfois, c'était presque à croire que vous ne viviez pas dans la même dimension. C'est surement la raison pour laquelle tu en es venue à être attirée à ce point par lui, n'est ce pas ? Il est sombre et silencieux, alors que tu es lumineuse et un peu trop bavarde. Ton hypersensibilité ne correspond absolument pas à son manque d'empathie et de gentillesse. Il est fait de froideur et de self control. Pour être honnête, il ne semblait tout simplement pas avoir besoin de se contrôler. Ou de ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Il n'y avait aucune chance pour toi de le comprendre. C'est sur.

Alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi n'étais-tu pas tombée amoureuse de Peter comme toutes les autres filles de ton âge ?

Peter était beau, il était aimable et te couvait souvent de son regard bienveillant. Parfait _en tout point_ servait à le décrire. Et Aslan savait combien tu l'adorais comme cela. Mais ce n'était ni ce dont tu avais envie, ni ce dont tu avais besoin; et tu avais compris ce que tu cherchais désespérément sans même le savoir, à travers son frère.

Quelqu'un de plus.. nuancé.

Jusque là, tu étais parvenu à cacher cette attirance. Jusque là, lui s'était contenté de t'ignorer, la tâche n'était donc pas bien difficile. Jusqu'à ce qu'il dénote quelque chose d'étrange dans ta manière de te comporter avec lui, et dès lors, sa manière de te regarder avait changé.

Quelque chose d'autre que l'habituelle exaspération régnait dans ses yeux face à tes pitreries ou ton attitude parfois (souvent) exubérante et immature. Et le dédain et la moquerie qu'il te témoignait s'était également envolé lorsqu'au contraire de ça, ta timidité maladive reprenait le dessus et te faisais perdre tes moyens. Si tes contradictions avaient d'abord eurent l'air de le laisser indifférent, avant de le déconcerter par la suite, elles semblaient finalement finir par le divertir.

S'il y a quelque chose que tu avais très vite constaté chez lui, c'est que sa perception de l'amusement divergeait _légèrement_ de la tienne.

C'est peut-être dans ses conditions même que tout cela avait commencé.. Perturbée sérieusement par un comportement qui ne lui ressemblait pas, surtout lorsqu'il s'adressait à toi, tu en avais finis par ressentir ce que tu n'avais jamais vraiment ressentie pour aucun autre homme. Pas un simple béguin d'adolescente qui rêve innocemment de sa première fois, mais un véritable désir écrasant que seule une femme mature serait en mesure de vouloir expérimenter.

Alors maintenant que vos vêtements enlevés à la hâte sont éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre, que ton corps est aussi nu et brûlant que le sien, es-tu assez mature à ses yeux ?

Tellement réceptive.. Cacher tes émotions n'est pas vraiment la première de tes qualités.. Cela te saute aux yeux à présent à quel point il semble apprécier ce léger détail. Le moindre de ses gestes tu rends à moitié folle, oh mon dieu, maintenant tu ne peux plus cacher que c'est ta première fois. Tu le vois sourire d'un air satisfait dans l'obscurité, parce qu'il l'avait vu venir depuis le début. Et tu te sens mal à l'aise pendant un instant, et que ce n'est pas seulement dû au fait qu'il a désormais sa tête entre tes jambes soudainement pudiques. Mais parce qu'un gentil garçon -comme Peter par exemple- se serait montré compréhensif vis à vis de cela, pendant que ce crétin était juste en train de se moquer de toi. Mais tu aimes tellement ce sourire là en particulier, que tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir très longtemps.

Oh, et par la barbe du lion..

Où diable avait-il appris à faire toutes ces choses ? Le mois dernier, il t'ignorait pratiquement, et maintenant il attrapait tes cheveux avec l'un de ses poings. Ou jouait avec l'un de tes seins, incapable de décider lequel des deux il préfère. Pourquoi fallait-il que tu aimes autant cela ? Edmund était comme une sorte de prolongation de toi-même, d'une certaine façon.

Ou peut-être était-ce seulement l'ivresse et l'affolement du moment qui t'en donnait la sensation.

Et tu te demandes si c'est la haine ou la passion qui l'anime à ce moment. Te déteste t-il seulement d'être aussi attirée par une fille bien trop jeune lui, et une immature dans ton genre en plus de ça ? Il semble perdre cet insupportable sens du contrôle -ou ce côté insensible, peut importe- (comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?) à ton contact. Et c'est plutôt exaltant à regarder.. Tout ce que tu peux voir, entendre et sentir est qu'il n'est plus à même de se contenir désormais.

Après un long et douloureux instant où il se fait anormalement prévenant et _presque_ attentionné, il parvient finalement à entrer dans ton petit corps étroit qui se courbe sans réserve, la tête renversé en arrière sur l'oreiller.

Il se fait lent, au début. Mais bien assez tôt ses mouvements deviennent plus fort et plus rapide, ta respiration se coupe et tu ne peux plus empêcher tes jambes de trembler. Ses doigts à lui se plantent dans tes hanches, et les tiens s'accrochent fermement à son dos. Tu essayes d'accommoder ton rythme sur le sien, essayant de ne pas montrer à quoi point tu restes inexpérimentée comparé à lui. Et bientôt, tu te perds dans cette union instinctive, sauvage mais pour le moins honnête. Et tu te laisses envahir par toutes ces sensations de plaisir..

Ton comportement est pitoyable, tu cris et pleures en même temps, parce que tu réalises combien tu l'aimes réellement et profondément.

Il n'est pas fait pour toi. Tu le sais, pourtant..

Toutes les filles sur cette planète n'ont pas la chance d'atteindre leur orgasme lors de leur première fois, mais toi si. Pour la première fois dans ta vie, tu peux admettre que tu sais ce que cela fait de se sentir vivant.

Tout semble parfait dans le meilleur des mondes.. Jusqu'au matin. Pourtant à ton réveil, tu n'es pas surprise de découvrir que tu es seule dans ce lit désordonné. Aussi désordonné que tes cheveux. Parce que tu le connais désormais un peu trop. Tu t'y attendais bien avant d'ouvrir les yeux, juste avant que les traces brûlantes de la passion ne se réveillent elles aussi et ne te rappellent la veille.

Non, il n'y a aucun moyens de revenir en arrière.

Avec toute ta force intérieur, tu essais de ne pas te sentir blessée de cette attitude, bien que tu ne sois pas comme lui. Mais tu échoues. Assise sur ce lit désormais vide, tes bras redevenus timides serrent les draps contre ta poitrine, tu tentes de te contrôler, de ne pas laisser les larmes monter. De ne pas trembler non plus. Non, tu n'es pas une de ces idiotes qui pleurent pour _ça,_ ce n'est pourtant pas inhabituel d'après ce que tu as entendu dire autour de toi, ils ne sont tout simplement pas du genre à s'attarder dans un lit avec une fille après _ça_. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, alors pourquoi es-tu déjà en train de pleurer ?

Finalement, tu te promet de ne plus jamais critiquer ces _idiotes-là_. Parce que tu sais ce que ça fait, et ce n'est pas vraiment agréable.

Oh non..

Désormais, tu souhaiterais seulement ne jamais l'avoir rencontré. Ne _jamais, jamais, jamais_ l'avoir rencontré..


End file.
